Labyrinth
Labyrinth is a taticle RPG/CCG game that has been in development for over 1 1/2 years and was recently Kickstarter funded. It's original design and concept was created by Bradley Fulton, the Creative Director for Free Range Studios. The current version of the game is the result of a collaboration between Free Range Games, Massive Black and Supergenius with the latter two assisting with the 2D and 3D visual content. It is scheduled to release in November of 2016 on Steam. Individuals still wishing to further fund the game, may do so at the Official Web Site. Early Access is available as funding reward but the start date has not yet been announced. Features *PvP game which marries CCG & RPG *Your Offense deck forms a party of Heroes to raid a dungeon *Your Defense deck forms a dungeon with Bosses to defend your loot when you are not online *Tactical turn-based action fused with CCG strategy *Boss cards define their own uniquely themed dungeon rooms *Free to Play with hundreds of cards to win, craft, and purchase *Releasing on PC and Mac; iOS and Android to follow Gameplay Labyrinth combines two genres, tactical RPG and collectible card game. Players will involve themselves in duo mode gameplay. They will need to build decks for their heroes to play them as offense characters and progress them. The more progression a hero has, the more loot the player can obtain. This loot can be used to create customized dungeons. Players will build defense decks for bosses in order to create their labyrinth (dungeon or raid) that other players will attempt to defeat and loot from when the creators are not online. The decks will include traps and minions and the quality of the cards will determine the strength of the defense. Cards Hero and Boss Cards These cards form the heart of a player's collection. On a raid, players control a party of three Heroes, each with its own deck. On defense, players may control a number of Bosses that grows with their dungeon. Each Boss also has its own deck. Heroes and Bosses all have their own unique special ability that encourages certain play-styles and deck building synergies. A Hero or Boss card also defines which of the four disciplines of magic that character may use. Offense Cards: Attack cards form the core of a Hero’s deck. Each of the four disciplines of magic specializes in a different style of attack. For instance, Warfare prefers to close distance and crush its foes with large, devastating strikes, while Wizardry opts to stay at range and roast or shatter groups of enemies with area-effect spells. Each discipline also has its own special resource which further reinforces a particular style of play. Defense Cards: Minion cards are the core of most Boss decks. They represent allies pulled from across Hylea and the Cosmos, and summoned to defend your lair. Each Boss draws on a different style of magic when summoning Minions. Mechanical Bosses draw on enhanced powers of the mind to assemble autonomous terrors, while Divine Bosses curry favor with the gods to summon strange and powerful beings from the Celestial realm. Some cards directly enhance the Boss or allow it to perform a devastating one-time attack. The Four Disciplines of Magic The disciplines of magic in Labyrinth each correspond to energy drawn from a different source within the Cosmos. They grant their wielders unique abilities that define a particular style of play. Warfare :Practitioners of Warfare magic draw their power from the Spirit plane, a realm ruled by the eternal souls of ancient warlords. Warriors enhance their strength by channeling the might of their heroic ancestors. Warfare prefers a strategy that dominates through brute strength and outlasts with sheer indomitable will. Wizardry :Wizards, Sorcerers, and Arcanists draw energy from the Elemental plane, a swirling and chaotic maelstrom of raw energy and matter, inhabited by strange animate essences of Fire, Frost, Air, and Earth. Wizardry combines these primal forces to form hulking monstrosities, or it unleashes their raw power with devastating torrents of magic. Wizards wield the most powerful effects in the game, but at the expense of endurance. Faith :Devotees of Faith magic draw on the favor of the Celestial plane, a vast realm inhabited by gods and demigods as numerous as the humans of Hylea. Celestial beings are fickle and fundamentally alien-- but when they choose to involve themselves in the struggles of humankind, their favors are often decisive. Faith prefers to maintain control of the entire battle, stalling the largest threats while crushing the weak with the will of the gods. Skulduggery :Unlike the other three disciplines, Skulduggerists do not draw their power from a far-flung realm, but from within, directly ingesting Stardust to enhance their own innate traits. This grants them incredible reflexes, insight, and intellect. Engineers create wonders of mechanical ingenuity. Rogues gain powers of deception and agility. Skulduggerists prefer a strategy where they stay elusive until the perfect moment, then strike to maximum effect. Media Gallery Starfall2.png Starfall1.jpg Videos First_Gameplay_Demo Labyrinth_Gameplay_Demo_and_Interview_by_Tinygrimes Labyrinth_Gameplay_Montage References Official Web Site Kickstarter Twitter Category:Gameplay